Packs and Covens
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: When the Bad Touch Trio Vampire Coven mistakeningly kidnap a werewolf cub from the Nordic pack and refuse to give him back they threaten a war to start which could topple the entire Dark World balance. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Not really that much to say here, I'm just deanoning from the kink meme. I have chapters 1-4 ready and will be put up today.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Gilbert laughed as he jumped on top of a stop sign. He and his friends had gone out for the weekly find-a-random-person-and-drink-from-them. And the last human they had drunk from had a fair amount of alcohol in his veins.

A lot of it.

And so with their heads nearly in the clouds they ran around the city they called home.

Gilbert glanced lazily at his two friends, Antonio and Francis. None of them had bothered to retract their fangs so the twin pointed teeth were gleaming in the moonlight.

Their scents filled the air. Antonios scent of tomatoes and open parries. Francis' scent of roses and wine.

And a different scent a few feet away.

Gilbert investigated it. He found the source in the alleyway. Looking up at him was a small, cute, and adorable little puppy.

He had to have it.

Grinning he snatched it, ignoring the yelps and struggling coming from it, and cradled it in his arms.

"Your mine now." he sang out.

He skipped back to his friends trying to keep a firm grip on the puppy. Feisty little one wasn't he?

The puppy whimpered. It tried to escape once more from Gilberts arms before just accepting that Gilbert wasn't going to let it go.

"Good boy." he said petting it. It was so soft!

Antonio glanced at him amused. "Your new pet?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yep! Ain't he cute?"

Francis snorted. "My guess is that this one will end up just like his goldfish. And his cat. And his bird. And his goat. And his…"

"Alright I get it." Gilbert interrupted.

Antonio took the puppy from Gilberts arms. "Aw he is cute." he crooned.

"Maybe Feliciano and Lovino will like to have a new playmate." Francis suggested.

"And to help keep this one alive." Antonio said under his breath.

Gilbert glared at him. "I heard that."

Francis took the puppy and looked it over. Gilbert watched him apprehensively. "Your not going to do anything to it are you?"

Francis snorted. "I don't do anything to animals. It's just that…there's something not right about this puppy of yours."

Gilbert shrugged taking the dog back and looked at it. He looked back at gilbert pitifully before glancing back at the alley he had found him in.

"Poor little guy. All abandoned in that alley. Don't worry. The awesome Prussia will take care of you from now on." Gilbert murmured.

_Morning comes._

Gilbert groaned. He was thanking whoever was up there that vampires couldn't get hangovers. But why was his bed shaking?

Oh wait, scratch that. Antonio was shaking him.

"'at?" he mumbled.

"Gilbert." he said in a voice Gilbert had never heard him use. Fear. That tone made him jump up in his bed.

"What?" he asked fully awake.

Antonio was biting his lip. "It's about that puppy you brought home."

Gilbert relaxed. That was it? "What about him?" his eyes widened suddenly. "Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

"He isn't hurt mon cher." Francis said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Then tell me already."

Three heads turned simultaneously. There sleeping on the couch where he had gently placed the sleeping puppy last night wasn't a cute fluffy little puppy but instead was a sleeping five year old little boy wearing a t shirt and shorts.

"…oh…fuck."

* * *

Ludwig was not having a good night.

Yeah it had started out good. Their pack leader Denmark had allowed him, Raivis, and Peter out for the first time by themselves, as long as they were careful.

It was a lot of fun running around by himself, with no mutti-Berwald chasing after them and stopping them from running too fast. In the beginning he, Raivis, and Peter had been together but then opted to go separately.

He had heard a weird noise so he took a shortcut through an alleyway to see what was going on. It was three drunk humans.

And one of them somehow knew where he was and came to him.

And then he realized that it wasn't a human. It was a vampire. His and his peoples mortal enemies.

Before he could even blink the vampire had picked him up and wouldn't let go. And worst of all he thought Ludwig was a puppy! He wasn't a puppy he was a cub.

He tried to get away but the vampire wouldn't let go of him. He decided to stop fighting, conserve his strength, and leave when he could.

Except he didn't plan on falling asleep in the vampires arms. Hey! He was tired. He had spent the entire night before then running around.

To end the story Ludwig was now laying somewhere he didn't know, the scent of vampires were everywhere, he was human and wouldn't be able to turn back into a wolf until the night came, and his pack was going to kill him.

Oh yes they were going to kill him.

He pretended to be asleep while the three vampires were doing something close to freaking out.

Well two of them were. The one who had taken him was just watching the others run around.

"Gilbert do you have any idea what you have done! Return him to where you found him!" the blonde haired one said.

"No way." Gilbert said.

"Gilbert I don't think you quite understand what you did. This could start a war." the brown haired one said.

"Exactly! You know both sides are at peace but they both want a war. You're kidnapping, and yes they will see it as kidnapping, this cub could start that war!" the blonde one nearly screamed.

"There won't be a war. Don't worry."

"How the hell do you know?" they both screamed.

Ludwig sighed and opened his eyes. Immediately the three of them were looking at him.

"Good morning." Gilbert said.

* * *

Denmark yawned, his mouth opening wide and showing his teeth.

He stretched watching the sun rise. He enjoyed feeling his body change with the rising of the sun from the change of the night. The twist and turns of the bones reshaping and the fur retreating into his body.

He sat and watched as the sun lazily made its way into the sky. Beside and behind him was his pack. Gentle and honest Tino, he might be nice but when the pack fought or his mate or friends were threatened he turned into a monster. Cool and composed Ice. He never told them his real name but it wasn't a big thing, names. He was surprisingly hot-blooded during times. Mysterious Nor, they didn't know much about him even through all these years. And the two cubs. Enthusiastic Peter the younger one and withdrawn Raivis. The both of them were adopted but then again few of them were related.

Denmark as pack leader had to watch over all of them. He loved watching them and relishing the fact that he was their leader, their main protector. The one who they looked up to.

Speaking of which running at them at full speed was the last adult silent Berwald. Though no one would admit it he was the one who took taking care of the cubs very seriously. The others called him "Mother Wolf" jokingly behind his back.

He finally appeared in front of them. Denmark felt himself startle at the ways of fury and worry coming from him.

"_What is it?" _he asked.

"_L'dw'gs b''n k'dn'pp'd!" _he nearly snarled.

The uproar was tremendous.

"_Silence!" _Denmark yelled. He turned to Berwald. _"Are you sure?"_

Berwald nodded. _"F'lt th' sc'nt. 't w's v'mp'ir's." _he said.

"_Why didn't you do something." _Nor asked.

"_Th' sc'nt w's 'ld. Ah f'll'w'd 's m'ch 's ah c'uld. B't 't 'nd'ed."_ he said.

"_You're sure its vampires?"_ Tino asked.

Berwald nodded.

"_S-s-so what do we do?" _Raivis asked.

Everyone looked as one towards Denmark. He grinned inwardly. This was also why he loved being the leader. They looked to him on what to do with the problems.

"_We have a missing cub." _he nearly purred. The sun rose behind him and he, as well as the others, stood on their back legs as they changed back into their shapes of the day. "And we will do anything to get him back."

Key to what Sweden is saying:

"L'dw'gs b''n k'dn'pp'd!" = "Ludwigs been kidnapped!"

"F'lt th' sc'nt. 't w's v'mp'ir's." = "Felt the scent. It was a vampire."

"Th' sc'nt w's 'ld. Ah f'll'w'd 's m'ch 's ah c'uld. B't 't 'nd'ed." = "The scent was old. I followed as much as I could. But it ended."

**I've never done Sweden before so I will gladly take tips on how the hell you write him.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Next one is coming up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Second chapter is up!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

When Ludwig tried to run out the door. Gilbert jumped up and dragged him back into the room.

Struggling Ludwig said "Let me go!"

Gilbert hugged him to his chest. "No."

"Why not?" not one but three voices yelled.

Ludwig looked at the other two vampires who looked like they wanted nothing more than to jump at Gilbert and kill him.

"Because I don't want to give him up." Gilbert said stubbornly.

"I'm not a dog!" Ludwig yelled.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "And what is it that you turn into?"

"A wolf! We don't turn into a dog but a wolf!" Ludwig yelled. He could feel a growl build in his throat. No one would insult his people. Especially not some bloodsucker.

Mutti-Berwald was going to kill him. If vatti-Denmark didn't do so first.

Gilbert bared his teeth before stalking to his drawer dragging Ludwig with him. Rummaging through it he quickly pulled out chains.

Silver chains.

Ludwig immediately attempted to get away from Gilbert who in turn only held tighter.

With quick fast hands Gilbert tied the chains around Ludwig. Moaning slightly Ludwig fell to the floor as the silver started to drain his strength.

'_Great mother moon.'_ Ludwig thought as he weakly pulled at the chains. _'Why is that you bestow us the gift of change from your silver light but your silver jewels destroy us?'_

"Do I even want to know why you have chains in the first place mon cher?" Francis asked.

Gilbert shook his head. "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies."

* * *

Denmark ran through his part of the city in his night form. As much as they despised being compared to dogs he couldn't deny the similarities at the moment as he sniffed the air and the ground.

He growled. The scent was old. Nearly five days old. It wouldn't lead him anywhere.

He paced around in a circle for a moment before jumping onto the streets. He sniffed once more. The stale scent of vampires lingered in the air.

They were in dangerous territory at the moment. The coven of vampires was here and during the middle months of the year neither the packs nor the covens were allowed to trespass on the other territory.

But they had kidnapped one of their own. He and his pack had all the right to be here.

He huffed slightly. Running down the street he hoped that the others were having better luck.

* * *

Berwald raced through the city. This is what happened when you allowed children to be on their own. They got into trouble and get kidnapped.

He growled. If those bloodsuckers had hurt his cub he would not rest until he had torn them limb from limb.

He paused for a moment before lifting his head and sniffing the air. He had strayed too far. He needed to go back a few blocks and then to the left.

He jumped onto the fire escape and peered over the city. His upper lip curled over his teeth, nothing absolutely nothing.

* * *

Nor ran around the perimeter outside the city. It was a precaution incase the vampires had taken Ludwig out of the city somewhere. So far it didn't seem like it.

He thought back to his little brother, his blood brother. How young he had been when he had been killed.

By a vampire, of white hair and red eyes.

Nor had barely escaped with his life, he had healed as their kind did but the scars remained. In all truthfulness ever since his brothers death he had felt alone and empty. A hole had begun in his chest and grew each day.

Until he met his new pack. They filled the hole until it was barely there.

They didn't know something's you just couldn't tell some people but they never pried. They respected his privacy and if he ever chooses to tell them they would listen.

Now as he and the rest of their pack searched for Ludwig he couldn't help but recall the terror he felt when his brother had been killed.

He wasn't able to save his blood little brother but he will save his new chosen little brother.

Even if it killed him this time.

* * *

Tino ran ahead occasionally looking behind him to make sure the cubs were keeping up.

He along with Raivis and Peter were going through the center of the city and about a ten-mile radius from the center to see if there was a trace of Ludwig.

With a move of his tail to the left Peter and Raivis immediately went to different sides in an attempt to see if his scent was there. Tino continued forward at a small pace.

His ears were perked for the slightest sound. The normal sounds of the city during the night filled his ears. The random car or person going by. The shadows hid the wolves from prying eyes.

Peter gave a small whine. Tino turned to him. Peter sadly shook his head _"There's nothing." _he said sadly.

Raivis sighed. _"Great mother moon protect him."_ he murmured under his breath.

Tino nodded before giving a sweep of his tail. _"Lets check around here before we get back to the others."_ he said.

* * *

Ice slowly walked through the street, careful to keep to the darkness covering him.

This was hopeless. The vampires had taken Ludwig too long ago for a scent. He understood that it never hurt to look, and maybe they would get lucky, but you also had to think rationally.

He stopped for a moment to scratch behind his ear before yawning. Most would call him heartless but he was just as worried as the others were about Ludwig even if he didn't show it.

What they needed was to show the vampires that they were here. That they wouldn't leave. That they wanted their cub back and would do anything in order to get him back.

He slowly grinned to himself but running off to find Denmark.

* * *

"_Are you insane?" _Nor asked.

Ica regarded him with a cool look. _"No, I don't think so."_

"_Well I do with what you're suggesting." _Nor retorted.

"_Enough." _Denmark said. The two immediately stopped talking.

Denmark paced a few steps before saying _"While I do see the good to this I also have my doubts."_

"_I think we should do it." _Peter said.

Denmark looked over his pack before springing to his feet. _"Alright then. To make this fair lets have a vote."_

"_Nor you first." _Denmark said.

Nor shook his head. _"I think there is something else we can do. I don't know what but I don't think that this is the answer."_

"_Ice?"_

"_I want to do it." _Ice said.

"_Berwald?"_

Berwald hesitated for a moment before saying _"I agree with Ice."_

"_Tino?"_

"_I'm with Nor. I don't think it's the answer." _Tino said.

"_Peter?"_

"_With Ice and Berwald!" _Peter said enthusiastically.

"_Raivis?"_

Raivis hesitated before saying _"I agree with Tino and Nor."_

Everyone turned to Denmark. The tie breaker.

He thought for a moment before standing and walking to Ice and Berwald. _"I'm with them."_ he said finally.

Nor groaned. _"Your sure?"_

Denmark nodded.

Nor sighed_. "You're my leader. I'll still follow you."_

"_Me too." _said Berwald and Raivis at the same time.

Denmark grinned. _"Then let's do this."_

* * *

Antonio ran into Gilbert house holding a newspaper.

"Look!" he nearly shrieked.

Gilbert and Francis calmly picked up the newspaper. Their blood, well the one that they drank recently, ran cold.

A woman was killed last night. The police weren't sure who had done it.

Claw scratches and bite marks and holes were all over her body.

It looked like a pair of wolves attacked her.

Or rather. A pack of werewolves.

The three vampires looked as one to where Ludwig was sitting and playing with Feliciano while Lovino scowled at them.

His pack wanted him back.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Next chapter is coming up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Third chapter.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ice nearly grinned as he scouted the area. Humans haven't come in this area for a few hours. Somewhere else then.

He turned the corner and immediately took a few steps back. There. A couple taking a romantic walk through the city at night.

And evidently ignoring the fact that there has been nearly seven killings this past week and a half.

He waited until they were a few steps away from around the corner where he was waiting before jumping out and leaping onto the mans chest and sinking his teeth into the mans throat, killing him instantly.

He peered up from the now dead man and looked at the girl. Pity. She was really pretty. But her voice was really shrill as she screamed.

Growling Ice jumped onto her and disposed of her the same way.

* * *

Gilbert threw down the newspaper the same time that Francis turned off the news on the television.

Groaning Gilbert rubbed his eyes as he fell back onto the couch. Nine. Nine dead bodies all killed the same way. Like an animal. Like a dog.

Or more accurately a wolf.

He hadn't wanted this to happen. He felt a connection to the little wolf cub and didn't want to let him go. But he didn't want people to die because of that choice.

He really was an idiot not letting him go by now.

But he had bonded with Feliciano and…well at least he bonded with Feliciano. Lovino hated him and took to calling him every name he could think of. His two favorites were potato-head for who knows what reason and doggy.

It wouldn't be fair to Feliciano if they suddenly gave Ludwig back to his pack. The kid was way too sensitive and would probably cry for days.

Gilbert sighed. Some of the other vampires were out scouting the city to try to find and reason with the wolves. Their scent was everywhere but they were also masking it so that the vampires knew the wolves were there but they wouldn't be able to find them.

Damn those dogs to hell and back.

* * *

Ludwig absentmindly pulled at the chains still at his wrists.

Gilbert had taken no chance that he would run away and didn't remove the chains once since he put them on. He had enough strength to play with Feliciano but he also tired easily. He had to start taking naps, something he hasn't had to do since he was four years old, to replenish his strength for the rest of the day.

He missed his family. Yeah he liked being with Feliciano, the boy was different than Peter or Raivis. He was still a human and so very delicate. With Feliciano there was gentleness and softness. Ludwig missed the roughness of his brothers. He missed the wrestling. He missed getting covered in mud as they played outside. He missed being outside.

Gilbert hadn't let him take a single step outside in fear that his scent would carry and get to his pack.

But there was another pressing matter.

The full moon was rapidly approaching. In three days the lunar light would be at its fullest and he didn't have a choice in the change. He hadn't been able to change since Gilbert had taken him, they told him that if he changed they would kill him, and he would admit to himself that he was afraid of what they would do.

He wanted to go home.

* * *

Denmark growled as another night came to a close. Vampires had been all around the city and it was getting harder and harder to avoid them. And still they wouldn't give Ludwig back.

His eyes narrowed as he sent out the message of a meeting to the others.

Time to step things up one last notch.

* * *

Nor finished the killing and turned back into a human. He quickly cupped his hands under the throat where the blood was running and held it in his palm.

He dipped his fingers into his palm coating them with blood and continued to write the half done message on the wall. Next to the wall was their biggest killing yet.

Eight bodies. All at once. These past few nights they have killed one a night, at most two. But this night they have done eight.

And with this warning…well. The vampires wouldn't dare.

* * *

Gilbert rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he heard the banging on the door. He glanced at Antonio and Francis in their own beds. Feliciano, Lovino, and Ludwig were all in one bed and curled around one another.

The banging on the door increased.

"Mon dieu. For the love of all that is holy Gilbert please answer that." Francis moaned from his bed.

Silently Gilbert crossed the apartment and opened the door. Barging in was one of their fellow vampires Arthur Kirkland.

Unlike the trio Arthur hadn't been born a vampire, he had been turned into one on his eighteenth birthday by Francis. He sometimes seemed to resent them but worked with them when needed.

And it's not like a vampire can refuse their sire.

But besides that Arthur looked beyond pale. He looked terrified.

"Arthur? What the hell is wrong?" Gilbert demanded.

Arthur crossed to the television and turned it to the news channel.

"_There has been another killing bearing similarities to the ones that have been happening the last two weeks. Only this time the body count is eight people all at once." _the reporter said.

Gilbert felt his already slow heart stop slightly.

"_The killers as well have left us a message on the wall where the bodies have been discovered written in the blood of the victims." _she said, before the camera switched to the wall.

Now Francis and Antonio were there and all three of their eyes opened wide as the words came onto the screen.

_**Return the cub before the night of the complete lunar light or this city will drown in its own blood.**_

**I have one more chapter already prepared.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Last already pre-made chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Denmark paced back and forth when a familiar scent reached his nose. The scent of other wolves.

Turning his head he saw Ivan with his pack, which included Natalya, Ekaterina, Eduard, and Toris, walking towards him.

"_We got the message that a war might break out and we came. You and your pack haven't been exactly discreet have they?" _Ivan said.

"_We have out reasons Ivan." _Denmark said.

"_And they are?"_

Denmark sighed. _"The vampires in that town have kidnapped one of our cubs and refuse to give him back. We are well within our rights to do this."_

Ivan nodded. _"That you are. Tell me, which cub was it. Raivis?" _until two and a half years ago Raivis had belonged to Ivans pack. For unknown reasons he had left and sought to join Denmarks pack instead. It was sometimes clear that Ivan still had a soft spot for Raivis.

Denmark shook his head. _"No it was Ludwig."_

"_Ah, the adopted cub." _Ivan said.

He was silent for a moment before he turned to Toris. _"Spread the word to the other wolves. A war might be coming and to be prepared to fight at a moments notice."_

Toris nodded and ran into the woods.

"_Those vampires started this. This will be on their heads."_

* * *

Elizaveta frowned as she peered into her scurrying crystals.

Red. That meant death.

Black. Anger.

Blue. Pity.

Green. Attachment.

What scared her the most was that it was flashing the color bronze.

It meant war was approaching.

Or was it? The brown was fading and strengthen with each passing second.

She frowned as she picked the puzzle apart. It meant that war wasn't certain was a possibility.

She sighed and stood up. Crystal gazing gave her a headache. She glanced at her apprentice Lili; she was biting her lip and was in a daze.

Lili was a Seer. She had the ability to see different places and happenings and occasionally into the future. The farther into the future the less certain it was going to happen that way. But she was able to tell some things.

She sighed as she came out of her trance. "They are preparing for the possibility of a war."

Elizaveta nodded. "I was afraid of that." she said looking towards her crystals.

"What will be our place in this?"

"The same as our ancestors and the ones before them. We will not be involved."

* * *

Wang Yao sighed as he read the note from the coven in Europe. Seemed that a war was a possibility.

He knew that this day would eventually come; there was too much tension between the wolves and the vampires for this peace to last for long.

Although he wished it would.

He glanced over his own coven, at least who was there. Hong and Mei were there. Im Yong Soo was at his own house but would answer the call to fight.

Kiku however.

Kiku had been the one to change the most from his childhood days. Yao had found him as a child abandoned by his parents and took him in. when the time was right he had changed him.

The moment Kiku had been changed he attacked Yao. He still had the scar on his back because of that day.

Kiku had then left the house in order to find a cure to his vampirism. There was none but there was something else that he was able to do. Something Yao could never forgive.

He had wolves turn him into a werewolf.

Because the vampire blood in him was still weak he was able to change it to become a werewolf instead of being a vampire.

* * *

Kiku nodded to Toris and alongside his mate Heracles they ran back to their house.

A war. That was interesting. He liked and disliked the idea of a war. He would enjoy the time where he would be free to fight freely and without restraint, especially the vampires, but on the other hand there was a possibility that he would die.

Or that Hercules would die.

"_You don't need to worry about me. I can fight you know." _Hercules said, figuring out Kikus thoughts.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones ran his fingers through his hair. What the hell was going on in this town?

He and his brother Matthew were called from their country into this one; they were one of the best in their business back home, to figure out what had been causing the killings.

So many dead. And from what? A couple of rabid dogs? Escaped wolves from the circus or zoo? What?

He sighed and looked to where his brother was dozing at his desk. They have been working nonstop on this case since they got here.

It just wasn't making any sense.

* * *

Francis pulled back the curtain for a moment to check on the moons position before covering the window once more.

In all truthfulness he hadn't needed to do that, all he had to do was look at Ludwig at the moment.

And at the moment the poor boy was shivering, moaning slightly, and his wrists that were still tied with the silver chains were now attached to the wall so his arms were raised slightly.

Ludwig whimpered as he shook slightly. Feliciano was next to him wiping his brow with a tissue and whispering words Francis couldn't hear.

It was kinda a heartwarming sight if the situation wasn't so grim.

It was the night of the full moon. The chosen night that the wolves would give them one more chance before attacking the city fully.

Gilbert refused to give the cub back and hammered the chains into the wall to make sure the child wouldn't be able to run away. And then he warning Ludwig that if he changed into a wolf Gilbert would kill him.

Francis knew that for the wolves the change was a pleasant transformation and trying to keep from changing on a full moon?

It's as if your very soul is being twisted into two.

Ludwig clawed at the chains above his wrist guards slightly in an attempt to help alleviate the pain, not escape.

Ludwigs leg moved around weakly and he started to shake harder. He moaned in pain before biting his lip to stop a whimper.

Francis looked at Antonio who was determinedly looking anywhere but at Ludwig. Out of the three of them Antonio was the one who loved kids the most and despised seeing them in pain.

Ludwig began to scream suddenly. Francis' head turned towards him and saw with shock that he was no longer able to keep the transformation at bay for much longer. His hands were starting to change.

And unfortunately the wrist guards on those hands were made of silver, the only substance that would burn a wolf.

Ludwig let out a loud scream as smoke started to come from the burns. Feliciano hugged him and tried to pull the wrists guards away from contact to Ludwigs skin.

Before Francis could take a single step forward there was a blur next to him.

Turning to it he saw Antonio wrestling with Gilbert on the ground and it seemed like Antonio was groping him.

"This is not the time!" Gilbert yelled.

Antonio grunted and his hand went into Gilberts pocket. When it came out he was holding something in his hand and leaped towards Ludwig.

It was a key.

Antonio quickly unlocked the wrist guards on Ludwig. The child brought his hands to his chest and gave another whimper.

Antonio picked him up by the collar and pushed him. "Go! Go now!"

Ludwig wasted no more time as he ran towards the door. When Gilbert tried to grab him Ludwig changed.

It was the first time Francis was the change in his life. A small shine of light came from the child as his human form disappeared and in its place was a small wolf cub.

He then tilted his head back and howled a long and mournful howl.

It was also a call for help.

* * *

Denmarks ears perked up as the howl went through the city. The others in his pack immediately picked up their heads and looked towards the direction.

In response they leaned their own heads back and gave an answering howl before running towards the direction of the sound.

They knew where Ludwig was now. They would get back their missing cub.

* * *

Gilbert grabbed Ludwig by the muzzle in an attempt to stop the howl.

"Stop it you brat!" he grunted.

Ludwig snarled at Gilbert and attempted to bite his arm.

Snarling Gilbert reached towards the cub.

Only to be pushed back by a leaping wolf.

Centimeters from his face was a full grown werewolf. One that looked beyond pissed.

He pushed the wolf off and looked to where Ludwig was. Now in front of him were four other full grown wolves and two other cubs behind them.

The night world waited for their next move.

* * *

Ivan, Natalya, Ekaterina, Eduard, Toris, Kiku, and Hercules stood at ready. The moment the signal was put they would leap in and begin the fight.

Time for this period of peace to end.

* * *

Yao, Im Yong Soo, Mei, Hong, and Thai crouched in the darkness of the city.

It was going to happen at any given moment and they were ready.

Time for war.

* * *

Elizaveta sighed sadly as she glanced at her crystal once more. Lili was by her side and looked to be near tears.

The crystal was brown.

War.

**Okay I have something to tell you guys.**

**After this chapter I have writers block on what should happen next.**

**So whatever you want to happen next put in a review, maybe that'll help me.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I got a sudden burst of inspiration for this story.**

**Here the plot thickens in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Gilberts thoughts

_I remember years ago when I was still a kid, my older brother lived with us, my younger brother was still an infant just born, and my father was alive. I remember the day that the town we were in was destroyed._

_And burned to the ground._

_It wasn't that large of a town. Population was just hitting one hundred in a few years if we were lucky. We didn't bother anyone, even if we did we didn't have an army to protect us. Just some people kinda like a police protecting us from each other._

_And then we were attacked._

_We were somewhat peaceful. Like I said we didn't have an army to protect us so we didn't do something stupid like attack another town. We kept to ourselves mostly._

_Except every single person in the town was a vampire. That was reason enough for the humans to hate us and try to get rid of us._

_They attacked in midday, when the sun was highest in the sky. They didn't dare enter our homes._

_So they threw bombs and set fire to ours houses instead._

_I don't think for as long as I live, and if I don't get killed that will be forever, I will ever forget the look on my fathers face. For once he looked scared as he ran into the room I shared with Roderich. He didn't need to explain anything, the look on his face after he woke us up was enough to get us up and throwing our clothes on._

_I'll never forget his scream as he ran into my younger brothers room._

_Roderich and I ran there. We saw a human shooting at our father while another was taking my brother from his crib._

_Before Roderich or I could jump at that human he ordered a pair of dogs on us. Real dogs not werewolves. Dogs hate our scents and go crazy whenever they feel it._

_My father made quick work of that human that had been attacking him. And a pair of dogs didn't take that long for two pureblood vampires to get rid of._

_But when we had finished that human that had been holding my brother was gone._

_He had only been born two months ago._

_You need to understand a few things about being vampires and their customs. When a child is born we wait until a year passes to properly name that child. After a year his soul has absorbed enough information around him or her to show who he or she would become. A fighter. A healer. A hunter. Whomever._

_Another is that when a vampire is born he is very weak in all senses. If he or she had been born a human they wouldn't believe that the child would make it._

_However that is simply how a vampire's body is when it's born. _

_The blood in the vampire is also very weak. If properly done the vampire could be changed into a human._

_Or if found by a werewolf could be changed into a werewolf._

_My father yelled at Roderich and myself to get somewhere safe, and then he had immediately set to following the human._

_Roderich grabbed my hand and pulled me away. We ran until we were out of the city. _

_Running through the town that I had been born and raised for my entire life as it went up in flames. You never forget something like that._

_That image. All the buildings being burned to the ground. Flames everywhere. The sound of screaming and crying filling the air. The unmistakable stench of burned flesh._

_In vampire years I was only five years old._

_I don't really remember what happened next, Francis says that I possible blocked it out, but there were two hunters there suddenly, and they were aiming their guns at us._

_My father came then. He was bleeding heavily and protected us._

_After that everything became a blur. I remember one of the hunters cocking their gun. I remember seeing my fathers face. But after that…I don't remember anything until it was a few days later. Roderich and I were safe along with others who managed to escape the burning town._

_When Roderich and I went back to see what was left of the town…there was nothing. It had completely burned away every sign of anything being there. The land was clear or all buildings and stones. Almost like it had never existed. The people, who had been caught in the inferno, including our father, were gone. Not even their bones remained nor a single hair. We couldn't even do a proper burial. We didn't have their bodies or bury or any of their possessions. All we could do was pray for their souls to find paradise for their eternal rest._

_Roderich and I tried, we honestly did try. We searched the lands for years looking and hoping for a scent that would help us locate our younger brother._

_We finally had to give up. We had to accept the fact that our nameless younger brother was dead and gone. He had died extraordinarily young however he was with our mother and father now._

_When I found that cub, Ludwig, I felt something. There was simply a connection between us that I just couldn't explain._

_Looking now at his pack and their coloring I knew he couldn't have been related to them. Not that it meant anything really my own little coven was not related to me by blood in any sense. His blonde hair and his blue eyes._

_My younger brother had those exact same characteristics._

_I'll admit this. Keeping his a prisoner tugged my heart. Watching those silver chains hurt him and restrain him, something that is foreign to a werewolf, hurt me as well as him._

_But whenever I saw him snarl and growl at me…I saw my father. Whenever he talked about his pack mates he got that small smile that my father got whenever he talked about his younger siblings or me or Roderich._

_Maybe because he's a werewolf now I had been denying it to myself for this entire time. But staring at Ludwig who had finally turned into the wolf his body wished for him to I can't deny it no more._

_Ludwig. This little cub._

_He's my lost younger brother._

* * *

Berwalds thoughts

_I remember when I first found Ludwig. He had been in a cavern with other children; some like him were infants while others were older. It was a slave trade cavern._

_Children were the more popular ones on the market. _

_I had been alone, if I hadn't I'm sure Denmark wouldn't have stopped me._

_I attacked the men running the small caravan. The elder children escaped, they also grabbed either their younger siblings or the younger children they couldn't leave._

_Except one._

_Ludwig._

_I had been about to leave when I heard whimpering. After looking through the wreckage for a few moments I found the source of the noise._

_Not only was it a child but it was a vampire child._

_Ever instinct in my body after sensing what he was, was telling me to kill the creature._

_The child gave another whimper and those senses telling me to kill him vanished._

_The others have always called me maternal and that I was made to become a mother. While I hated being called that I can't deny that I was extraordinarily paternal._

_I was born to be a father not a mother however._

_The child was dying however. Even vampire children needed human blood to survive. And from the looks of the child's physical health it hadn't gotten any for a while._

_I wasn't a pureblooded wolf. My father had been a pureblood wolf however and my mother had been a human. I was unable to do anything that might help the child._

_So I picked him up, held him close to my body, and ran to find my pack… Thankfully I found Denmark alone; he had no negative or positive feelings towards vampires in general._

_I asked him to turn Ludwig into a werewolf._

"_Are you insane?" he had asked._

_I shook my head and rocked the still whimpering child in my arms._

"_Please." I had asked quietly._

"_You want a vampire to join us?"_

_I shook my head. "He won't be a vampire. He'll be one of us."_

_I could see that Denmark was coming around and willing to do it. _

"_What about the others?" he persisted. "I don't think they'll be willing to adopt a vampire even if we turn him into one of us."_

"_Then we don't tell them the entire truth." I said quietly. "I'll tell them that I found the kid, that's the truth, you turned him into a werewolf, that's also the truth. We just won't tell them what we turned him from."_

_Denmark took a deep breath before taking the child into his own arms. He looked the child over before turning back to me. "After I turn him take him away for a day or two. To get rid of that vampire scent on him."_

_I had gratefully nodded my head. Denmark would never admit it but he was also a softie when it came to children._

_I don't know what he had done; those kinds of things from the purebloods are not something that half bloods learn. I know it requires blood to be transferred. Perhaps like a vampire the wolf needs to bite the one being changed. All I do know is that it is extraordinary painful._

_When Denmark returned with the child there was blood around his mouth and I was able to smell some fresh wounds on the child. I thought for a moment that it had died since I wasn't able to hear his heart. It had stopped but then it started again, this time it was stronger and starting faster to make up for lost time._

_I took the child from Denmark's arms. "Thank you." I had said._

_Denmark simply wiped the blood from around his mouth and nodded. "Remember, this is between you and me."_

_I nodded and left. _

_I spent two days away from the others to make sure that the vampire scent was gone from the child. The child obtained a fever due to the change from vampire to werewolf. Other than that it was fine. _

_I had named him Ludwig. It meant fighter and I thought it would fit him well._

_When he went missing the entire pack was in panic. Someone had broken up the pack and the order._

_Now as I glare at the vampires who had stolen him I realize that the one in front. The vampire with white hair and red eyes. The way he was looking at Ludwig._

_This vampire was his old family. The family he had been taken away from._

_It doesn't matter anymore however. He is now one of us. He had been a werewolf for too many years to be turned back into a vampire. His body no longer remembers being a vampire and it was something that is foreign and possible deadly to him now. _

_Ludwig was a part of their pack. His, Tinos, Nors, Ices, and Denmark. Along with Raivis and Peter. He was a part of their cubs._

_No one would take him away from us._

_No one._

**This chapter was entirely made of two people's thoughts. Never wrote something like that. It was kinda weird.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
